Silente
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Oneshot. Pero lo que vino después fue algo que no esperaba. Ahí, de pie, a dos o tres cuadras de su casa, Yamato lo abrazó. Cálido y fraternal, igual de reconfortante que la canción anterior. Leve Taiorato con algunos toques de Taito.


Regreso, con un breve (y no tan explícito) Taiorato. Quizás tiene tintes yaoi, eso ya dependerá de ustedes. Quedan advertidos, en todo caso.

Sigo explorando las diferentes facetas de Yamato, así que pueden esperar un poco más de esto.

Como de costumbre, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Silente.**

Se sentó a su lado, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada rápida y sin cruzar palabras. El otro, el moreno, tenía la mirada perdida y se veía que no había podido dormir bien, de hecho más bien nada, en un par de días. Así, se limitó a levantar su mano y rodear sus hombros. No un gesto muy expresivo, pero sí lo suficiente para darle un poco de confort al otro. Y calor, que estaba helado.

La mirada castaña pareció temblar y sus labios se entreabrieron buscando las palabras adecuadas, sin encontrarlas. Luego, se volvieron a cerrar, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible. Y ahí estaba él, a su lado, mirándole de cuando en cuando y todavía en completo silencio.

Hasta que llovió. No en el exterior, sino dentro de Taichi. Llovió y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, quizás más. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, mientras hacía esfuerzos por no llorar. Se deslizó el dorso de la mano derecha por la mejilla y aguardó, volviéndose a componer con esfuerzos. Mientras, él seguía silente. Pero reconfortaba, de alguna extraña manera.

La mano se movió de sus hombros para terminar posándose suavemente en su espalda, ejerciendo presión en el punto adecuado, con dedos largos y delgados que sólo pueden apreciarse en los músicos, como él. Se posó y se movió, dándole ligeras palmadas en algunas ocasiones.

- Lo arruiné.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir, al cabo de unos minutos de no poder más. Y Yamato, conociéndolo tan bien, entendió a la perfección el contexto de las palabras; entendió y asintió, buscando la mejor manera de hacerle entender, de...disculparse. Porque, en parte, se sentía tremendamente culpable.

- No ha sido tu culpa, Taichi. Lo sabes.

Y sí, lo sabía. Pero no terminaba de entender cómo todo se había escapado de sus manos. Estaba tan seguro que las cosas saldrían bien. Lo sabía, y sin embargo, había fallado. Todo había resultado mal desde el principio a pesar de sus esfuerzos, de todo. Tan terriblemente mal. Pero ahí estaba él, Yamato, consolándolo.

La banca de repente se volvió demasiado fría, provocándole al moreno un temblor que no paso desapercibido para el otro. Entonces, hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer. Retiró su mano de la espalda y la metió en su bolsillo derecho, sacando ese pequeño instrumento que solía cargar en tiempos más lejanos. Se la llevó a los labios y sopló, formando nota a nota una extraña melodía que Taichi jamás había escuchado. Triste pero de alguna manera familiar, que le calaba hasta los huesos y lo liberaba.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó ligeramente en el hombro del rubio, dejándose llevar por el arrullo de los árboles del parque y la melodía que entonaba, sólo para él. Cerró los ojos y fue cayendo en una extraña pesadez que le impedía volver a separar las pestañas, o pensar en algo, o siquiera seguir consciente de su alrededor.

Cuando despertó ya era de noche y, para su sorpresa, seguían en el parque. Yamato ya no tocaba, simplemente lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y temblando ligeramente de frío. Taichi parpadeó un par de veces hasta entender que había pasado y luego se enderezó, mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado en días pasados. Yamato.

- Es tarde, debemos irnos o pescarás un resfriado.- Le dijo el rubio, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo miraba, expectante. Así pues, Taichi asintió y después de estirarse un poco para quitarse el entumecimiento de encima, se puso en marcha con él.

Caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras, con la oscuridad cayendo cada vez más sobre ellos. Taichi ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero seguramente demasiado tarde. Le tomó un poco de tiempo acoplarse al paso, entre tranquilo y apresurado, de Yamato y seguir, en dirección a su propia casa.

- Perdona.- Le dijo éste último, después de la cuarta cuadra. Apenas un murmullo, pero Taichi había comprendido todo; tal vez demasiado bien. Tal vez lo supo siempre.- Yo...lo siento mucho, Taichi. Perdóname.

El moreno se detuvo y tomó el brazo de su interlocutor para girarlo, descubriendo algo en sus ojos que no había podido, o querido, captar desde la tarde. Yamato estaba igual de mal que él, o incluso peor. Los ojos acuosos y la mirada, entre triste y rota, eran prueba suficiente.

De pronto, Taichi se sintió egoísta; al entender que no era el único en esa situación. Y aún así, Yamato había estado ahí, con él. Había sido capaz de olvidarse de sí mismo y le había tendido una mano, cuando más lo necesitaba. El nudo en la garganta se disolvió un poco y un sentimiento cercano al orgullo pareció emerger de su pecho.

- Tampoco es culpa tuya.- Le dijo, con la poca de voz que le quedaba. Luego, su mano se movió rápida y enmarañó el rubio cabello, esperando una reacción de enfado o molestia.

Pero lo que vino después fue algo que no esperaba. Ahí, de pie, a dos o tres cuadras de su casa, Yamato lo abrazó. Fuertemente, con desesperación. Entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer y completó el abrazo. Cálido y fraternal, igual de reconfortante que la canción anterior.

- Gracias, Yama.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó, soltándose suavemente de ese abrazo contenido.

- Por todo, supongo.- Le dijo, desviando su mirada, por alguna extraña razón, al piso.- Por estar ahí. Por...

- No pasa nada.- El rubio le cortó, descubriendo que las palabras a veces no son tan necesarias como lo parecen.- Creo más bien que nos lo debíamos.

Y caminaron. Sin decir nada más, hasta la casa del moreno, el cansancio cada vez más presente pero sintiéndose mil veces mejor que antes. Caminaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta, donde cruzaron un par de miradas antes de que Taichi terminara de entrar.

- Nos veremos mañana, supongo.- "_Gracias_".

- Sí, supongo.-"_Es lo menos que podía hacer_".

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Yamato se sentó en el umbral y volvió a sacar esa armónica que tanto significaba para él. Tocó, un par de minutos, quizás una hora. Tocó y cerró los ojos, liberándose finalmente de esa culpa que venía cargando desde días antes. Ahora solo podía esperar que todo estuviera bien.

"_Sora_".

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Cómo les dije, quiero ver los alcances del personaje; así que salió esto. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, no duden en dejar un review!**

**Saludos. =)**


End file.
